


Pirates of the Disc

by minkhollow



Series: 12 of 882 Ways to Appease the Heathen Gods [5]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Crossover, Gen, heathen gods challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three unconnected crossover drabbles: In which Death does his duty, Dibbler sells a sausage, and Soll Dibbler and Victor Tugelbend wonder what the Holy Wood dwarfs are up to this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates of the Disc

**Author's Note:**

> The [challenge](http://circe-tigana.livejournal.com/247866.html) continued... and got wackier and wackier as it did so.

**Luck**

When someone sets fire to your home because of some old gold coin you kept for luck, the most you can do is pick yourself up and move on.

This becomes difficult when you finally realize whatever you’re moving with, it isn’t your body. It’s still attached to said body, in some manner you can’t quite define. And loath as you are to trust a walking skeleton at this point, that seems to be the only viable option.

A WORD TO THE WISE, you hear as you fade out. THINGS WITH SKULLS ON THEM RARELY MAKE FOR GOOD LUCK TOKENS.

 

 **Hot Sausages**

He looked like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. He positively piled various sauces on the poor defenseless sausage, even after ordering it with onions, and yet it didn’t seem to be enough. Strangest of all, he handed over an actual gold coin without having to be talked into it first.

Cut-Me-Own-Throat Dibbler got the feeling that this was one bit of gold even his greedy merchant’s heart wouldn’t want around for very long, though there wasn’t much he could do to solve that at the moment.

“Sausages! Hot sausages! Inna bun! So fresh the pig hasn’t even noticed they’re gone!”

 

 **Holy Wood Dreams**

“What’s this?”

“It’s from something the dwarves are working on. About cursed gold, or something like that.”

“They really go in for authenticity, don’t they?”

“When it comes to gold, they’re experts. I’m a bit surprised Uncle didn’t come up with this one. Looks like it’s going to be good.”

“Funny, he hasn’t mentioned it yet.”

“He has a habit of not mentioning anything that’s a sore point with him, Vic.”

“True. Should we take this back over to their place, then?”

“Leave it. They’ll find it soon enough.”

The coin fell to the sand, and Holy Wood dreamed on.


End file.
